This protocol studies effects of steroid therapy on the presence and characteristic of DNA/anti-DNA complexes in serum the treatment of systemic lupus erythematosus, because DNA is thought to be released during initial steroid therapy, antigen A excess or antigen antibody equivalence occurs.